Rtucker913
[http://drawception.com/player/206835/rtucker913/ 'Rtucker913 '] is a Drawception User who joined the on October 19, 2012. Early days Rtucker913 joined the game on October 19, 2012. His first drawing was a picture of a homosexual Thor, but the drawing was so crude and un-detailed that nobody knew what it was supposed to be until the game was finished. His first description was "Bongo Drum wearing a crown". Nobody expected him to go on, but he knew what he was doing would be revolutionary. Bumpy ride Throughout a good chunk of November 2012, he continued drawing and describing, but he eventually lost interest and quit playing for a while. On April 29, 2013, he decided to return. He played games in May, and he left for about a month before returning in June. After being there for a while, the difficulties of not accessing a computer had to make him leave again. For a while in September 2013, he continued by learning how to draw using his mother's iPad Mini. His last reign for almost a year was in November 2013, where his drawings were less than adequate due to using his Nexus 7. His big return Save for a game on February 6, a game on August 3, and a game on August 22, he didn't do a single game on Drawception in 2014 until September 27. He got his computer back and he decided to return for nostalgia's sake. What he found was a lot of new, friendly users. He started to become active in the forums, and he began signing his drawings, because, as he states, "I sign my drawing because every drawing is a work of art that deserves a signature!". He did so for about 3 months until controversy and arguments forced him to stop doing so. He also used to frequently use his character, which has a red shirt and brown hair, a secondary character, a character with a blue shirt and blond hair (deceased, due to suicide), and a character with a green shirt and black hair. Said controversy made him switch up to various shirt and hair colors, similar to how he did in November 2012. Rtucker's drawing style is known by simple shapes, eyes on skin, "u" shaped nose, and fingerless hands. He is currently level 63. The leaving scandal Around April or May 2015, rtucker913 started showing signs of detest and vulgarness to the community of Drawception. He consistently stated he didn't like any of them and continuously made plans to leave, despite never doing so. The actions finally reached their peak around June 16 when he finally stated this was his last message of the site. He unfriended everyone on Steam and unwatched everyone on DeviantArt that were ever members of the community. The next day on a forum thread, he stated that he was never going to leave in the first place, and that it was all a month or two long ruse of false anger. That caused many people to hate him and say rude things and call him an attention whore, despite him not caring. But apparently, he started to wane away from the site anyway, often going weeks without visiting. Nowadays he does other things, such as Steam, DeviantArt (On another account name), FurAffinity, and a few others. The return Despite the uproar that he might leaving, he didn't actually leave. His activity only decreased a lot, before stopping at October 2015. He was frequently inactive during 2016. In February 2017, he came back for a brief period of time But fell silent at March 2017, then returned in August 2017, but left again. They came back in February 2018, but ended up leaving moments later in March 2018. Later, they returned for a short time in December 2018, and came back very briefly in February 2019. Category:Users